


reintroduction

by imposterhuman



Series: parkner week 2019 and parkner halloween week 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Fluff, Gen, M/M, Meet the Family, Nervous Harley Keener, Parkner Week 2019, Peter is a Little Shit, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Shovel Talk, parkner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: “Okay, Keener,” Harley breathed at his reflection, trying to psych himself up. “You got this. You’ve met May a hundred times. She isn’t going to kill you for kissing her nephew. She likes you.”He was about to be introduced to Peter’s aunt as Peter’s boyfriend and he was absolutely petrified. May had the air of someone who had a gun, a shovel, and the smarts to use both. Harley was more than a little intimidated by the woman, despite being half a foot taller than her.“Harley?” Peter called from outside the bathroom. “You okay?”“Fine,” Harley shouted back. “Out in a second!” He lowered his voice back down a whisper, making eye contact with himself. “You got this.”





	reintroduction

**Author's Note:**

> for parkner week day 4: family
> 
> i feel like we as a fandom dont recognize may parker enough so this square is for her
> 
> enjoy!!

“Okay, Keener,” Harley breathed at his reflection, trying to psych himself up. “You got this. You’ve met May a hundred times. She isn’t going to kill you for kissing her nephew. She likes you.”

He was about to be introduced to Peter’s aunt as Peter’s boyfriend and he was absolutely petrified. May had the air of someone who had a gun, a shovel, and the smarts to use both. Harley was more than a little intimidated by the woman, despite being half a foot taller than her. 

“Harley?” Peter called from outside the bathroom. “You okay?”

“Fine,” Harley shouted back. “Out in a second!” He lowered his voice back down a whisper, making eye contact with himself. “You got this.”

He stepped out of the bathroom to face his probable demise. 

“You know I have super hearing, right?” Peter teased with a smirk. “Your whispers really aren’t that quiet to me.”

Harley flushed. “Shut up, Parker,” he muttered. “I’m nervous, okay?”

“Hey, hey,” Peter caught Harley’s hands in his own gently. “May loves you. She’s not going to love you less because we’re dating now.”

“She might,” Harley muttered darkly. “If she kills me, tell my mother I love her.”

Peter laughed out loud. “Don’t be dramatic,” he said. He listened for a second. “She’s on her way up. Don’t be weird.”

“Me? Not being weird?” Harley gestured to himself. “You’d have better luck throwing me out the window right now. Oh, god, she’s coming-”

“Hey, boys,” May greeted, opening the apartment door. “Come help me with the groceries.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Harley answered promptly, grabbing as many bags as he could carry and practically running to the kitchen.

May raised an eyebrow at Harley’s quick escape. “What’s up with him?” she asked Peter.

“He thinks you’re going to kill him because we’re dating,” he explained. 

“I’d never,” she said. “I’d just make him wish for death, if he hurt you.”

“Well,” Peter nodded, resigned. “I can see why he’s terrified of you.”

“As everyone should be,” agreed May. “Now, are you going to help with the groceries or not?”

He chuckled and picked up a bag, following May to the kitchen. He pretended not to hear Harley’s fearful squeak (though his boyfriend would deny making any noise to that effect until his dying days) when May stepped closer.

“Please don’t kill me!” he whimpered.

“Are you planning on hurting Peter?” she questioned, voice steel.

“Aunt May!” Peter hissed, embarrassed.

Harley looked a little offended. “Never,” he said, stronger than before. “Even if I didn’t like him- a hell of a lot, may I add- it would be too much like kicking a puppy. You can’t be mean to Peter; I think it’s actually illegal.”

“Then you have nothing to worry about,” May smiled warmly, reaching out to ruffle Harley’s hair. “You’re a good kid. And you’re good for Peter.”

“Thanks,” Harley blushed deeply, ducking his head.

“Are we just pretending I’m not here?” complained Peter.

“Did you hear something, Harley?” May said innocently. 

Harley shook his head, grinning. “It was probably just the wind.”

“You two are the worst,” Peter hopped up onto the counter, swinging his legs. “I regret ever introducing you.”

“Peter Parker, what have I said about sitting on my counters?” May said sternly. 

“Yeah, Peter,” Harley snickered. “What has she said?”

Peter slid off, grumbling faintly. “You two are going to be ganging up on me all the time now, aren't you?”

Harley and May locked eyes, smirking. “Yep!” he said happily. “Get used to it, Parker.”

“Betrayed by my aunt and my boyfriend,” Peter shook his head sadly, but Harley could see his smile. “Will the horrors never cease?”

“If you don’t help me with the groceries right now?” May smiled sweetly. “They will not, young man. Put away that bag.”

Peter did what she told him. Harley was right; Aunt May was terrifying.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make my day!!
> 
> yell at me on tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
